Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 9 + (4 - 1 \times 9) \times 3 $
Explanation: $ = 9 + (4 - 9) \times 3 $ $ = 9 + (-5) \times 3 $ $ = 9 - 15 $ $ = -6 $